digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Mimi Tachikawa
This article details the relationships between Mimi Tachikawa and her fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02. Relationships Mimi accepts Tai as the Digidestined's leader because she sees a goodness in his heart. When he mistakenly forces to dark digivolve to , she always does her best to cheer him up. Though at odds with each other at times, they are ultimately on good terms. Matt and Mimi are not shown speaking directly to each other at any point in the first two seasons. At some points, they will talk about each other, as when Matt defends Mimi's feelings after they see Whamon die. Four years later, they seem somewhat closer, as Matt mentions at one point in the English dub that he's been talking to Mimi over the phone from America. Mimi sees Sora as a close friend and the two bond, often over being the only two girls in the group to begin with. They are shown to enjoy showing their girlish sides with each other. Mimi also greatly looks up to Sora as seen by how affected she was after she visited her in bed, and by how she felt the need to face her first when she decided to leave the group. Mimi finds it hard to deal with Izzy's tedious method of analyzing things and eventually turns out to be right in her own accord. She eventually turns out polite towards him, and comes to care for him deeply. In the manhua, when Mimi and Izzy are trapped in some ancient ruins, Mimi runs off crying about how Izzy likes his computer more than her. Also, while asleep, Izzy dreams about Mimi: "Sure Mimi, I'll hold your hand." According to the novels, she was Izzy's classmate prior to the series. When Mimi's friends were making fun of Izzy for carrying around a laptop during summer camp, Mimi did not join in simply because she "didn't find any reason to". According to the novels, Joe was Mimi's summer camp counselor. She notes that his face is stiff and decides he is not a very reliable leader (something later disproved harshly to her). Mimi treats Joe as if he is still her camp counselor and has a large dependency on him for much of her problems; she expects him to do his job like he should. Later in the series, as Mimi seriously questions her duty as a DigiDestined and leaves the group, Joe decides to stay with her and protect her, something she hadn't expected from him. She also learns that while Joe is no longer her counselor, he has always felt a duty to take care of her even when she may have thought of him as an annoyance, despite him proving to her later in the series that he was and is a capable leader. While the Tachikawa were in vacation on the Hawaii, Joe left a heart-shaped gift at Mimi's house. Mimi and T.K. are close in the first part of Digimon, most likely to be minors from the group, before the appearance of Kari. They often are seen talking, sharing things, playing and laughing together. Four years later, it can be seen that they are still good friends. Mimi was no exception to the seemingly inherent protectiveness that the DigiDestined had of Kari when she first came into the digital world. She did however, give her space to prove her capabilities. In 2003, Mimi invites Willis and Davis over for summer vacation. Yolei looks up to Mimi from the first time they meet. Mimi is fond of Yolei and treats her well. Mimi sees Cody as a vital part of the new DigiDestined team. Mimi is the first of the previous DigiDestined to extend trust to Ken; when Palmon is attacked by an artificial Digimon created by , Mimi does not hesitate to ask Ken for help. When the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down , Mimi and Rika fight together in the DigiQuartz.